rcnfandomcom-20200214-history
Some Golden Harbor
|series_number = 4 |release_date = February 1, 2006 |isbn = 1416520805 }} Some Golden Harbor is the fifth novel of David Drake's RCN series, published in 2006. Plot The tyrannical Alliance continues its war against the Republic of Cinnabar, and Daniel Leary, newly promoted to Commander, and his crew have a new mission: Stop Dunbar's World from falling to an invasion by the planet Pellegrino. Nataniel Arruns, son of the dictator of Pellegrino, has landed with a large contingent, intending to set himself up as the ruling warlord, with the planet’s population becoming workers—serfs—of the Pellegrinian overlords. And Dunbar’s world has no more than their local police force to oppose him. Leary again commands the corvette Princess Cecile, but on this mission her missile tubes are empty. Only one man is in a position to aid Leary, but the rich and powerful would rather see him fail than succeed in stopping the invasion. Leary must somehow overcome a large entrenched force on an island defended by powerful plasma cannon and shipkilling missiles and backed up by a heavily armed warship in orbit, all while commanding only a small and virtually unarmed spacecraft. Detailed Plot It's . After his return from Yang, freshly promoted Commander Daniel Leary learns that Admiral Anston has resigned as Chief of the Navy Board after a serious hard attack. Admiral Vocaine, the new Chief, is wasting no time in asserting power, side lining any officer that he considers to be one of Anston's lackeys. Unfortunately for Daniel, that included him, and unlike most of the other purged officers he lacked the rank and connections to at least gain a new ship assignment. Now left without many friends in the Navy's hierarchy, Leary is assigned to faraway Bennaria as an advisor for contesting Pellegrino's invasion of Dunbar's World. Before he leaves, he visits the family of the late Midshipman Timothy Dorst, who died in battle under his command. He advises the mother and sister to contact his family's bank about Dorst's share of the prize money; unknown to them, he directed the bank to pay the full amount with no discount, and take all fees out of his own share. Young Miranda Dorst asks him to come back, and he promises he will. References Characters Josh Anston • Nataniel Arruns • Maurice Claverhouse • Madeline Dorst • Miranda Dorst • Timothy Dorst • Fallert Foote • Miroslav Krychek • Corder Leary • Daniel Leary • Deirdre Leary • Manco • Adele Mundy • Agatha Mundy • Porra • Bernis Sand • Elspeth Vesey • Vocaine Starships * Mazeppa * [[RCS Milton|RCS Milton]] * [[RCS Princess Cecile|RCS Princess Cecile]] Nations * Alliance of Free Stars * Republic of Cinnabar Locations Bennaria • Bryce • Chatsworth Minor • Dunbar's World • Ganpat's Reach • Nikitin • Ollarville • Pellegrino • Pleasaunce • Pleasaunce Style • Port Dunbar • Sinclos • Xenos Other Bergen and Associates • Bureau of External Affairs • Chief of the Navy Board • Defense Forces of Pellegrino • Edict of Reconciliation • General Regulations and Ordinances Governing the RCN • Guarantor • History of the Republic of Cinnabar Navy • Manco • Mundy of Chatsworth • The Navy List • Popular Party • prize money • Proscriptions • Republic of Cinnabar Navy • Sailing Directions • Shippers' and Merchants' Treasury • Three Circles Conspiracy • Volcano External links * Some Golden Harbor at goodreads * can be downloaded as part of the When the Tide Rises disc image at Thefifthimperium